Doce Engano
by Anis Seikatsu
Summary: "Ele era um homem desacreditado, egoísta, frio; ele não se achava capaz de amar... Ele estava enganado..." -[SasuHina] - Fic bem curtinha...


_**Eu aqui...**_

Bom primeiramente eu não sei da onde surgiu essa ideia, já são mais de três da manhã e eu aqui postando uma fic (que acabei de escrever)...

Eu postei uma SasuHina não faz muito tempo mas eu estava lendo umas histórias do casal e a imaginação fluiu, então escrevi essa...

A fic está meio estranha, não sei da onde surgiu isso, mas tá aí, espero que gostem... Tá bem curtinha...

Beijoos da Anis, até a próxima... *-*

* * *

_**Sinopse: **__Ele era um homem desacreditado, egoísta, frio; ele não se achava capaz de amar... Ele estava enganado..._

_[SasuHina][OneShot]_

* * *

_**.**_

_**DOCE ENGANO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ele costumava pensar que seu coração 'tão' congelado, jamais pudesse se sentir quente; ele costumava pensar que seu coração 'tão' fechado, jamais pudesse ser 'atingido'; ele costumava pensar que depois de tanto ódio, jamais pudesse sentir amor;

Ele estava enganado... Ele sempre esteve enganado... Enganou-se quando se achou incapaz de olhar alguém com outros olhos, enganou-se quando achou que jamais se interessaria por alguma das mulheres que conhecia, enganou-se quando se sentiu inatingível, enganou-se quando achou que não precisasse de amor... Pobre engano...

Ela o fez nota-la e preocupar-se... De uma maneira que até então ele só havia feito com ele mesmo;

Ela o fez se interessar... De uma maneira que ele nunca havia se interessado por nada antes;

Ela o atingiu, o nocauteou... De uma maneira que ele jamais achara que aconteceria, e jamais admitiria;

Ela o fez amar... De uma maneira que ele jamais se permitiria, por causa do sofrimento de sua infância, mas simplesmente não pode evitar;

Ela o fez precisar... Dela...

E lá estava ele, admirando a ilustre figura que se aproximava a passos lentos... Admirando seu jeito tão tímido, seu olhar tão sereno, seu sorriso tão miúdo e tão confortador... Admirando seu rosto belo, com um semblante tão feliz... Sua simpatia, cumprimentando tão cuidadosamente a todos à sua volta...

E lá estava ele, sentindo-se emocionado, as lágrimas querendo lhe abandonar os olhos, o ar querendo lhe abandonar os pulmões, o coração querendo lhe abandonar o peito...

As mãos suadas, o rosto corado, a garganta seca, o nervosismo ao sentir todos os olhares sob si; a tensão ao sentir seu braço ser suavemente envolvido e seu corpo ser virado para o lado oposto; a concentração ao pronunciar as tão esperadas palavras; a expectativa, ao ouvir a voz melodiosa pronunciar aquelas mesmas palavras, tão esperadas por si... Aquelas juras... Juras eternas... Exatamente do jeito que ele a queria... Eternamente...

A felicidade, ao receber todos os olhares e sorrisos calorosos; a satisfação, ao vê-la sorrir tão verdadeiramente; o orgulho, por tê-la oficialmente para si... Somente para si...

Ele jamais diria com palavras, mas estava verdadeiramente feliz e orgulhoso, finalmente casou-se... casou-se com a única mulher que verdadeiramente chegara a amar... Podia se sentir flutuar e por um momento viajar para o passado, podia sentir o gosto de sua infância, a magia... Como numa nostalgia boa... Uma felicidade há muito tempo adormecida. O sabor da vida, há muito tempo esquecido.

A expectativa/nervosismo, ao adentrarem o quarto de hotel... Finalmente a tomaria para si, finalmente poderia literalmente provar, sentir, e até mesmo tocar, toda a complexidade daquele sentimento tão inexplicável;

A responsabilidade, ao ter sua amada em seus braços... Todo aquele corpo agora era seu, seu direito, sua posse, sua responsabilidade, não poderia decepcioná-la;

A preocupação, em ser cuidadoso com ela e não machuca-la... Queria tornar aquele momento inesquecível, da melhor maneira possível, que ela nunca se esquecesse;

A satisfação, ao ouvi-la pronunciar seu nome, ao vê-la tão entregue, arrebatada pelas sensações que ele lhe causava... Poder sentir tantas sensações avassaladoras, como nunca antes, e ouvir a voz melodiosa de uma maneira tão íntima, fazia-o sentir-se literalmente no céu;

O orgulho, por ser o único... Por serem únicos um ao outro, por apenas ele conhecer a sensação de amá-la;

O prazer, que lhe fazia perder os sentidos... Sentindo e vendo sua amada na mesma situação, desejando que aquele momento fosse eterno;

O deleite, ao vê-la dormir em seus braços... Tão linda, como nunca antes, ele definitivamente queria vê-la assim todos os dias de sua existência.

O humor, ao vê-la acordar no dia seguinte tão acanhada... Ela dificilmente perderia seu jeito tímido, ela amava isso nela;

As palavras doces, pronunciadas com tanta sinceridade... Palavras que ele nunca havia pronunciado a ninguém e nem poderia, somente a ela... Ouvir a mesma voz melodiosa de outrora, agora tão calma e emocionada;

A felicidade que lhe invadira, a sensação de ter encontrado seu lugar ao sol;

... A mesma felicidade e sensação que lhe invadiriam ainda durante muitos anos, até que o juramento se cumprisse... Ou até depois dele... Ele acreditava ser possível...

_Hinata: 'Lugar Ensolarado'..._

'SEU lugar ensolarado' ...

O sentimento de Posse, que nunca o abandonaria, o egoísmo, que poderia ser nomeado como a característica principal do seu amor ... Um amor egoísta, um marido egoísta, ele admitia, odiava e sentia-se irritado, simplesmente em pensar, em imaginar dividir, compartilhar ... Sua Hinata ... SUA ... Sentia-se egoísta até mesmo em relação as amizades dela ... Ele não podia evitar ... nascera egoísta e assim morreria...

Uchiha Sasuke nunca poderia imaginar que um dia iria se apaixonar; que um dia iria descobrir o amor; que se casaria; que seria egoísta ao se tratar de alguém que não fosse ele mesmo; não imaginava que um dia fosse se sentir... Feliz...

Ele estava enganado... E sentia-se feliz por isso, nunca se enganara tão virtuosamente...

_Um Doce Engano_

_..._

_**Fim~**_

* * *

Tá aíii *Não me matem*

Até a próximaa ;)

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
